The Overlord's War V2
by Firefang099
Summary: After Ainz supposedly died saving the Holy Kingdom, he returned to Nazarick and discussed with Demiurge and Albedo. After that he took a rest and went into his room, suddenly he was summoned by a brunette-haired woman wearing eyeglasses. He has to fight in a war which entails a certain wish-granting cup to return home, and so begins the story of an Overlord and a Wind Magus


**Prologue**

 **Third Person POV**

After being supposedly defeated by Jaldabaoth, which is actually Demiurge's subordinate Evil Lord Wrath. Ainz fell from the sky, then landed on a land which on his left. After making sure he was out of the Holy Kingdom's sight, he quickly casted [Fly] and softly landed on the ground. Upon landing he quickly noticed Lupusregina, someone casted upon her the [Invisibility] spell so as no one will see her in this open land.

The red-headed maid quickly bowed her head and greeted Ainz saying "Hail Lord Ainz!" which Ainz slightly flinched at, not expecting a boisterous welcome from the maid. Well considering her personality he should've known by now how energetic this particular maid is, likely even in front of strangers she'll keep that attitude with her.

"U-umu, I trust that nobody was able to detect you?" He asked, as always you can never be too cautious in a mess like this, even if it's controlled, who knows what unknown powerful beings out there might take notice of these recent events and decided to take a peek.

"Yes Lord Ainz, the ring you have generously lent to me also helped." She answered, quickly removing said ring then giving it back to Ainz. It was a shiny ruby ring that has a medium tiered anti-divination and lesser version of [Perfect Unknowable] enchancement in it. He took the ring and looked upon Lupusregina, he then said "We should quickly depart then, as there's no reason to be here."

"Alrighty then!" She vigorously replied and saluted him, he nods at her then casting [Gate] onto an open area, a purplish gate with seldom various color shining upon it appeared at where he was pointing. Ainz stepped inside the portal before Lupusregina followed suit. The portal lead them inside the round table room of Nazarick, there are two who were waiting for their Lord's arrival namely Albedo and Demiurge, they are standing near the center of it patiently waiting for Ainz to sit upon the center seat.

He walked towards to them, and sat upon the seat with Albedo standing on his left while Demiurge on his right. Ainz addressed the topic that was swirling in his head the moment he entered to them without looking "I trust that one of you have announced my apparent death to the Kingdom?"

"Of course Lord Ainz! Although all of them were quickly distraught by this news, but..." Demiurge eagerly answered, while pausing at the end. Ainz noticed this and urged him to continue, saying "Go on." curious on why the sharply dressed devil stopped.

"As you wish Milord"

"They were vigorously demanding to who or what killed you." He answered, Ainz brought his bony fingers onto his chin, rubbing it, he have won the people's trust and love if that is the case. Too quickly he added. He inwardly shrugged, Ainz thought it's fine since managing the nation would be more easier.

"Shocking, to think from the past few months, they were openly showing their fear of me."

"Indeed Lord Ainz, your show of benevolence towards them have eventually won their hearts." Demiurge smugly answered

"I assume that this announcement was said to the citizens of Nazarick as only a test for their preparedness and adaptation in the case of my death?" Ainz then asked the two, as this is truly a test to see how they can manage Nazarick without him, decisions onto what course of action should they take, and preparing necessary tools and manpower to carry out an investigation. To be honest, Ainz doesn't see how he can die in this world except with the usage of World Items or interferance from a transported player.

Nonetheless, he felt that this is a proper action to be taken for that possibility, no matter how insignificant it seems here.

"Yes Lord Ainz, I'm proud to say that everyone have taken this matter seriously and are carrying out proper drills and assessments toward possible answers for the cause of your death." Albedo promptly answered.

"Good, then is there other information you should be telling me?" He asked them

"Demiurge?"

"None as of the moment Lord Ainz."

"Albedo?"

"There's none Lord Ainz."

"Then you're all dismissed, please return to whatever you were doing." Ainz said

"As you wish Lord Ainz." Demiurge answered, bowing while saying so. He then used the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport out of the room. Lupusregina, the maid that was standing behind them, also bowed then walked out of the room after saying "By your command milord.", while Albedo although reluctant also left the room saying "By your will Lord Ainz."

With the three of them gone, Ainz let out a sigh of relief that doesn't make sense since he's basically a skeleton but who cares at this moment. Certainly not the Overlord himself, after all the things that had happened he wonders how good it would've been if he has a body of flesh and blood, then dipped into the hotsprings on the 9th floor. Heavenly he answered in his mind, Ainz reclined onto his seat hoping to get a little bit of hhhmmm... Rest? Mental rest, yes, that's the one.

So he just sat there for a few minutes then decided to also use the guild ring and teleported into his room. Ainz sat onto the sides of his luxurious bed, contemplating on what he should do next. With the Holy Kingdom in disarray, and the threat of "Jaldaboath" just looming next to them, surely they're desperate for any savior to come at any moment and combat this "Demon Emperor". That's where his supposed return from basically a power nap will enter, the Holy Kingdom will have no choice but to ally themselves with the Sorcerer Kingdom.

But until that time arrives Ainz has plenty of time to kill, so to be somewhat semi-productive he'll continue practicing how to act like a ruler. He stood up, then suddenly, he felt a that his body became a bit heavy, like someone is trying to pull him back. Dismissing it as only a minor side-effect in teleporting, which he'll investigate in the near future, Ainz fetched for his notebook in the inventory.

As he finally grasped the small chest that contained his notebook, the tall scary skeleton found himself sitting upon his throne, in the throne room obviously. Dumbfoundedly, he looked to his surroundings and wondered what on earth just happened, Ainz then looked to the right and saw the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floating peacefully beside him.

He wanted to stand up and thoroughly investigate as to what just happened, but when a voice started speaking. His curiosity overpowering the will to investigate this strange occurance, although after a few seconds, the voice stopped speaking, Ainz then felt a powerful pull and found himself standing in front of a brown-haired woman who is as tall as where his lower ribcage would be.

The woman must've been very surprised to face the incarnation of Death itself, yes, everyone would have rectum problems if they suddenly found themselves facing one. Although surprisingly, it was only that surprise, not knowing what to say Ainz just fell silent.

Surprise surprise, something was inserted into his mind and before he knew it, the great Overlord introduced himself to the woman saying "Servant Caster, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King from the Sorcerer Kingdom."

He then asked to the woman "So, are you master?", the brunette-haired woman pulled herself together and said "Yes I am, my name is Jean Rum."

So Ainz answered "Then the contract is complete.", again without anything to say further. He fell silent and just looked onto his, in a strange turn of events, master. Noticing that his master was also doing the same to him but her eyes were slightly narrowed, he was going to ask until the woman, Jean he thought. Thrown her arms up and shouted "HEEEELLLLLL YESSSSS." and doing a little weird dance.

He then decided to just shut his mouth and not speak at all, without even knowing where he is. Ainz is aware that from this day onward, a path of trouble is seeking to welcome him with open arms.

* * *

 **Jean's POV**

 **Fuyuki, Japan, 2001**

"Wait! I still haven't finished my beautiful art! NOOO!" the man screamed in powerful agony as I sent a powerful gust of wind that flatten his body onto the ground. Oh well, that ended too quickly but I won't complain about it. The local magi can handle the clean up so I'll just leave here quickly, report about the recently killed dark arts practioner, and prepare for that grail war the Clock Tower hired me into participating.

That man was simply disgusting and sick, dragging people in then killing them just for fun was something even other magi would look down upon. Ryuu-something was his name, with him killing people left and right, the normal people would've been aware of the Moonlit World.

So the Mage's Association hired me to kill him. I went out of the basement and looked for the source of that aura I sensed when I went in the dark mage's house, I searched for it until I was in the bedroom.

The source came from a folded cloth on top of a desk, I picked it up then promptly unfolded it. What I saw looked like a banner, with an artistic and glorified skull in it, the jet black banner was surrounded by an aura of misery and death, that sent shivers up my spine. Then I decided that this might be a better catalyst than that feather pen she found from an library.

So I fold it again, and went out of the house. I wonder what kind of servant will I summon with this banner, the thought excited me and I couldn't wait to prepare the summoning.

* * *

 **The Clocktower, Great Britain, 2001**

I searched for Rocco Belfeban's office, when I arrived. I knocked onto door, without saying anything a voice came from the room and said "Come in". The room was a colossal mess, books and other things were scattered everywhere, the old man looked at me in surprise then said "Jean? What are you doing here, I thought you would be summoning a servant by now..."

He curiously gazed at me searching for the answer, instead of saying anything I first showed him the banner that I found. "What's this?" he asked.

"It was something I found when I onto a mission." I answered

"Do you think it's a good catalyst?"

He stared at the banner for a few second, unmoving until Rocco spoke "Indeed, use this instead. Although I wouldn't be surprised if you used command seals to put a leash on who you'll summon if what this banner suggests is true."

"Alright then, but I hope it won't come to that."

I took the banner then went out of his office, I walked towards my workshop then proceeded to look for a great spot to draw the summon circle. Before I do that however, my left hand flashed in pain, the command seals looking like the skull from that banner.

"Well, this is it. I hope I get someone good." while I'm different from other magi wherein I have a more morally upright personality. The pride I have as arguably being the strongest modern wind magus in this world, my standards for a servant are, well, high. Enough about that, I'll just have to start this ritual and then I'll know.

"Let silver and steel be the essence."

"Let stone and archduke of contracts be the foundation."

"Let red be the color I pay tribute to."

"Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall."

"Let the four cardinal gates close."

"Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

"Let it be declared now;"

"your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword."

"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."

"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."

"An oath shall be sworn here."

"I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;"

"I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,"

"come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

An explosion of red light filled the room, what came after gave me a feeling of dread and despair, the light was soon replaced with a black one complimented with small lights of purple.

What I saw was something that would've came out of any kind of horror works, something I'll never forget for the rest of my life. What stood infront of me was an 8ft skeleton, it was dressed in raven black robes accented with purple and gold, a red orb can be seen in its abdomen, a dark halo was floating behind its back, and wore 10 rings one each on its fingers.

The skeleton was holding what looked like a twisted version of the Caduceus, it held a powerful aura that beared down its heavy weight onto me.

After a few seconds it suddenly spoke saying "Servant Caster, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King from the Sorcerer Kingdom.", this skeleton is really my servant?!

"So, are you master?" it asked, so I snapped out of it and said "Yes I am, my name is Jean Rum."

"Then the contract is complete." it finally said, the feeling was like a hammer striking the final nail on the coffin.

A few seconds of silence later, I looked at my servant's stats with my vision as the master... Hehehe... HAHAHAHA, with this servant the war is already in the bag.

I threw my arms up and shouted "HEEEELLLLLL YESSSSS.", I did a little dance of victory, it made the skeleton flinched a bit, it might've been surprised with my outburst.

Servant Sheet

True Name: Ainz Ooal Gown

Class: Caster

Type: Divine Spirit

Source: ?

Region: ?

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Hidden Attribute: Heaven

Qualified Servant Classes: Saber

Parameter

Strength: C-

Endurance: EX

Agility: C-

Mana: EX

Luck: A

N.P: EX

Class Skills

Territory Creation: A-

Item Construction: A

Personal Skills

Independent Manifestation: EX

As someone who was still alive when summoned, Ainz will be independent of himself and doesn't needs his master to survive.

Magic Immunity: A

Any magic spells below A rank will be nullified, only A+ rank magic spells can damage him

Physical Immunity: B+

Any physical damage below B+ rank will be nullified, only physical damage above A rank can damage him.

Dark Wisdom: EX

Anything related to magic will be learned and understood quickly by Ainz. Though if the magic is unique to the person, he won't be able to use it, only understand its uses.

Discernment of a King (False): A

He will gain a servant's True Name, stats, and skills through observation, any stat concealment will reduce the effectiveness of this skill.

Golden Rule: A

His vault was full of gold and items that he collected over the years of his life, Ainz owned over 11 World Item which are powerful weapons/items which have the potential to change the world.

Sorcerer King: A

Learned hundreds of spells in his time, this will make him use his magic spells more proficiently.

Undead King: A+

Anything related to things undead, he will gain control over it and will be instantly proficient in it.

Divinity: B+

The citizens of both Nazarick and Sorcerer Kingdom revered him as a God of Death, Life, and Wisdom, even if he himself is still not a god.

Charisma (False): A

The citizens of both Nazarick and Sorcerer Kingdom liken him for a fair and benevolent ruler. It can only be effective to anyone who has a working relationship with him.

Noble Phantasms

Tomb of Nazarick: EX

He will be able to summon the whole tomb into the world, which is inefficient since it needs tremendous amount of mana to maintain, though summoning the guardians or citizens of Nazarick will be more safe and efficient.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown: A++

This staff increases the power of his magic spells, and summon powerful elemental creatures to assist him in battle. It can only be wielded by Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Goal of All Life is Death: EX

This skill is the trump card of Ainz, any instant-death magic spells will become so powerful, it bypasses resistances and immunities, also affects anything that lacks the concept of death. Although the instant-death spells will be delayed for 12 seconds, and has a cooldown of 100 hours.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Yep you've seen right, while not a new chapter. It's a rewrite of my first fic, I was kinda in a block on how to continue on since alot of things were going in school. But I just can't not continue this simple concept of Ainz in Fate Apocrypha, it's too interesting so I decided to just rewrite and go from there.**

 **As of now, I can't regularly update this story, since I have alot of things to do in school. Not only that I also have other hobbies looking forward to.**

 **Apologies in advance.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **FF099**


End file.
